Valves such as pressure relief valves, pressure regulation valves and check valves are often subject to pressure pulsations in the working fluid. Pressure pulsations cause undesirable vibration of valve parts and noise in the valve.
While various attempts have been made to neutralise pressure pulsations in valves, these systems are often complex, add undesirable mass to the valve and do not provide sufficient reduction in pressure pulsations.
It would be desirable to provide a valve that automatically damps pressure pulsations to reduce noise therein.
It would be further advantageous to provide a valve having a damper which did not significantly alter the hysteresis of the valve in order that it could be incorporated in existing fluid systems.